Life starts at 5th year
by HannahBananax
Summary: I suck at Summaries.. About Hermione and Draco


**A.N: Heey everyone, Sorry if it's not very good. Made it ages ago and it's my first Harry Potter fanfiction.. Hope you like and please review:)**

A certain bushy haired girl was getting ready for the 5h year prom. Except today her hair was't the usual; Her hair was straight. She had noticable make-up on; Blue eyeshadow, mascara, light foundation and bronzer on. She was wearing a dark green, short, glittery dress. She didn't feel comfortable but it was the dress that Ginny chose so Hermione decided to try it out.

Eventually, after two hours, she was ready and set of to the Great Hall. She opened the door and everybody in the room went silent. She stood there, all eyes were on her. Nervously, she walked swiftly to the refreshments table whilst also looking for Harry and Ron. None of them had dates so they decided to go together. She got a cup of butterbeer and turned around. Behind her was none other than the Slytherin Prince... Draco Malfoy!

"Malfoy, What do you want?" Hermione asked confused.

"How about you.. be my date?" He asked boldly with a grin on his face.

"How about..." She thought about it for a moment,"NO!"

The smile on his face vanished as she saw Harry talking to Cho and went over to them.

Draco stopped her half way there and pulled the red ribbon out of her hair She turned around, slapped him and snatched the ribbon out of his hand.

"What was that for?" She asked angrily.

"Why won't you be my date?" He replied.

"You don't want to be my date - I think your lying!" She said.

"Why do you think i'm lying?"

"Well first of all, I know you are. Secondly, I'm a mudblood!"

"You've go me all wrong, would I do this if i'm lying?" He asked as he gently kissed her. She pulled away.

"What's wrong Granger?" Draco asked shocked, No girl ever had pulled away from one of his kisses before.

Hermione walked out and sat on a large rock by the lakeside. She watched the shining, glimmering sun set over the horizon and reflected on her day. Does she actually like Malfoy? That question was buzzing around her head.

That's until her best friend Ginevra interupted her

"What happened in the Great Hall?" She asked.

Hermione stayed silent.

"Do you like him?"

Hermione nodded. Ginny got a blanket from her bag and placed it over Hermione.

"Shall we go back in?" Hermione questioned after a few minutes.

Ginny put the blanket back in her bag and dragged Hermione back into the hall. There sitting right by the door was none other than Draco, Holding a red rose in his hand. He walked up to her, His face lighting up with joy and pulled her outside.

"Why did you leave?" Draco asked hesitantly yet quietly, He didn't trust Peeves wih something in Dracos mind as important as this.

"I-I was confused"

"About what?"

"About you.. Us"

"Because I kissed you?" He said even quieter.

"Yes, I thought you hated mudbloods.

"My father hates you, Not me"

"Oh.. But why did you kiss me?" Hermione questioned.

"Because.."

"Because what?"

"I..I love you!" Draco shouted.

"Prove it"

Draco pulled her back into the hall and onto the stage, He grabbed the microphone and exclaimed "I, The Slytherin Prince LOVE Miss Granger, The Gryffindor Princess" Then he grabbed Hermiones hand and kissed it.

20 years later

"Mum!" Scorpius yelled as he ran into the living room with a letter in his hand, "I got into Hogwarts!"

Hermione hugged young Scorpius and told Draco.

"Well, I guess we need to get you your school stuff," Draco said happily with the brightest smile on his face.

"But it says I have to go tommorow" Scorpius said puzzled,"We should get everything now"

They ran into their car and started it, Then they drove all the way to Diagon Alley.

The next day

The next day they drove to the station. Draco then noticed Harry and Ginny Potter with theit twins James Sirius Potter and Evra Molly Potter talking to Ron and Luna Weasley with their daughter Lily Mimi Weasley. Draco got Hermione and Scorpius and ran through the pillar leading to Platform 9 and 3/4. Then Scorpius grabbed his suitcases and ran onto the train. A few minutes later the train left and Draco and Hermione went home.

The next morning there was an owl with a letter on her leg.. Scorpiuses owl! The letter read

"Mum and Dad,

I wanted to write to tell you I am in Slytherin like dad. Anyway I have to go, I have Herbology with Proffesor Longbottom. Love you and miss you all.

Scorpius."

Hermione and Draco smiled, then Hermione cried.

"Our little boy's growing up!" Draco said as he comforted Hermione. Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Hermione Granger, Will you marry me?"


End file.
